<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One More by Crescenteye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438509">Just One More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescenteye/pseuds/Crescenteye'>Crescenteye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Nezu | Piers, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Piers is bossy, Raihan is a sweetheart, Spanking, Subdrop, Top Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescenteye/pseuds/Crescenteye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers decides its time for the sex to get kinky, that's 99% of the fic right there. Piers is kinky, Raihan is a bit of a dork, and they love each other. Brief heavy bit near the end that dissolves into pure fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piers mentally cheered as he was roughly pressed against a wall, Raihan messily snogging him while fondling his ass through skin tight leather pants. This wasn’t the first-time things have gotten sexual, they had been dating three months after all, Raihan was the best Piers ever had, easily. Sex was just; warm and slow, and romantic as all fuck; orgasms that rolled through your body in a gentle wave, curling your toes and drawing soft gasps. Good! So, so good, Piers never knew how good considering his habit of rough, sloppy hook ups before Raihan swept him off his feet. He was starting to ache for more though, crave it really, Raihan claiming him like a dragon, that feral look he gets while battling, fuck Piers wanted it bad. </p><p>“There a reason you’ve been shaking your ass at me all day?” Raihan growled in his ear “Fuck Baby, those pants are downright sinful.” </p><p>“I want ya ta spank me, then fuck me, like real fuckin hard, just wreak me.” Yeah, he got him all riled up, time to be blunt. </p><p>“How are you this sexy?” Raihan already sounded halfway to wreaked. Piers was spun around, and slammed back against the wall. “Seriously your ass looks great in those pants.” </p><p>“Wait till ya see what I’m wearin under em.” Piers groaned. Teeth sunk into his neck as a large hand came down on his ass “Fuck! Again!” </p><p>Chuckling darkly, Raihan stepped away “If I’m doing this, I’m doing it proper like.” Raihan grabbed a chair and headed for the bedroom “Come on love. </p><p>Suddenly self-conscious, Piers fiddled with his choker as he trailed after his boyfriend. Thing were going well, no reason they wouldn’t keep doing exactly that. “Can’t imagine us getting into anythin that would need it, but I prefer a colour system in terms o safe words.” </p><p>“Alright good.” Raihan dropped in to the chair “Strip for me baby.” </p><p>They had done this before, Raihan loved watching Piers undress. It still embarrassed him a bit. He knew he wasn’t unattractive, but standing next to Raihan he felt like a noodle. Still, Piers could work with what he had. Pulling his shirt off with a flourish, he tossed it over to Raihan before spinning around and bending over to unzip his high heeled leather boots, earning himself a whistle from his boyfriend: the dork. Kicking them off, he sauntered closer, pecking Raihan on the lips. “No touchin yet alright?” </p><p>“Whatever you say sexy.” </p><p>Leather pants took some doing, no matter how sexily you tried to peel them off. Turning away again, Piers began working them down. </p><p>“Aw fuck Piers!” Raihan groaned </p><p>“No touchin.” Piers reminded him, not needing to look to know Raihan was reaching for him. Pants pulled free, Piers was left bare save his accessories and the magenta thong he had bought, just for the occasion.  “What do ya think?” </p><p>“I think you should put the boots back on and sit on my face.” </p><p>Piers flushed clear down to his chest “Boots yeah, the. . . the other thing maybe next time?” He hated how it came out as a question, but focused on pulling his boots back on. </p><p>“Shall we?” Raihan patted his knee. </p><p>“Fuck yeah.” Piers lay over his lap, flipping his hair to the side. </p><p>Raihan pinned his wrists down with one large hand while the other groped appreciatively “Spread those legs a bit, there you go.”  </p><p>Smack! </p><p>The first hit came suddenly, so did the second, third, fourth, Raihan was merciless. Piers was already hard, erection staining against his thong, grinding far too lightly against Raihan’s leg. His ass stung more with each blow; it was perfect. Happily slipping into his floaty headspace of pleasure/pain to much/not enough. The fact that it was Raihan putting him there was even more heaty. </p><p>Raihan stopped, rubbing his abused backside. “So sexy, your arse is a damned treasure.” </p><p>“Don stops now~” Piers groaned, words slurring “Fuckin hell.” Something rough rubbed against his thigh, wood, had to be a ruler. When did Raihan grab that?” </p><p>“Colour?” he crooned </p><p>“Green, Green!” Piers arched his back eagerly “Do it.” Tender as his ass already was the first blow from the ruler hurt. Yelping in surprise and pain, he eagerly pushed back into the next one. </p><p>“I had no idea you were such a pain slut baby~” Raihan was forcing his voice to remain steady, Piers could tell. “I wonder how much you can take?” </p><p>All Piers could manage was a whine as he tried to get what little friction he could against his trapped cock between hits.  A particularly hard blow directly across the middle of his ass did him in, cumming inside his skimpy underwear with a full body shutter and broken moan. </p><p>“Did...” Raihan stopped “Did you just cum?” </p><p>“mmmhmmm” </p><p>“From a spanking?” </p><p>“Isss so good~” Piers was slurring again. </p><p>Raihan hauled him up, Piers immediately moving to straddle him “You alright?” </p><p>“Yeah” Piers nuzzled at his neck “Touch me.” </p><p>“Where?” </p><p>Grabbing his hand Piers moved it to cup him through his soiled thong. “Touch me.” </p><p>Pulling the fabric down just enough to free his flaccid cock Raihan stroked him lightly “You sure?” </p><p>“Not wrecked, yet am I?” </p><p> Tightening his grip Raihan began working him “How does it feel?” </p><p>“Burns!” Piers gasped “feels amazin.” </p><p>Raihan continued to work him, enjoying his mewls and soft gasps. Letting go of his oversensitive cock, Raihan reached down to fondle his balls. </p><p>“Shite!” Piers thrust against his hand, dick managing a twitch in response. </p><p>Pulling him into a kiss, Raihan squeezed as tight as he dared, swallowing Piers’ muffled moans. After satisfying his urge to taste, Raihan stood up abruptly, earning himself an indigent shriek as Piers latched onto him to avoid falling </p><p>“Prick!” </p><p>“I need ya baby.” Raihan growled, dropping him onto the bed and pulling the thong down Piers long legs, it got caught on one of the buckles of Piers’ boots. Raihan left it, couldn’t be bothered, not when Piers was looking at him like that. Capturing his lips in one bruising last kiss that left the taste of copper in his mouth, Raihan pulled away and flipped him over. “Fuck, lube, need lube.” He muttered licking his lips. Wait was he bleeding or Piers? Oh, who cares, Piers was moving a pillow under his hips to prop his ass up, and by Arceus what a sight. Grabbing the lube, he practically ran back and dropped to his knees so he could run his hands over it. Pink and raw, blotchy in some areas, with precise red marks from the ruler. </p><p>“Admirin yer handywork?” Piers sounded amused. </p><p>“I’m a fucking artist.” Raihan moaned spreading his cheeks “Gonna fuck you so good... You, fuck babe ya need to stop” he whined “A man can only take so much.” He griped the base of the matching magenta butt plug and eased it out. “All day?” </p><p>“All day.” Piers hissed as it popped free “no prep necessary, get in there.” </p><p>Coating himself liberally in lube, Raihan pressed in “So good to me baby.” It was tight, it had never been this tight. Raihan always took time to work Piers open more than this. Absolute heaven. </p><p>“Raihan fucking move faster or I’m takin over!” Piers snarled “Wreak me!” </p><p>“Famous last words gorgeous.” Raihan slammed his hips forward, hoisting Piers up higher to begin a brutal pace. Tangling a hand in his boyfriends' lengthy hair so he could yank his head back and sink his teeth into his pale neck. </p><p>Piers howled his approval, reaching down to grab his neglected cock that was now coming back to hardness. “That’s the shit!” he ground out, feeling himself slip back into his happy place. Another hard swat to his tender backside “Fuck!” </p><p>“Good?” </p><p>“Uh huh” Piers squirmed as the next blow landed. His whole body was over sensitized and he felt on the verge of cumming again. With a hard thrust to his prostate and sharp smack he was, spilling onto the pillow under him. It only made his boyfriend thrust harder. </p><p>“One more baby. Can you give me one more? Then I’ll fill you up.” </p><p>“I don know” Piers gasped through the onslaught “But we can give it our best.” </p><p>Raihan rumbled happily in his ear “You look so good, so debauched, so desperate, Arceus Piers you’re so perfect.” </p><p>“Gah, Shhh-ffch" Yep, that was the best Piers could do. </p><p>“You’re really fucked out aren't you babe?” Raihan crooned “I’m so close, Arceus you feel so good. Look good to, need more marks though.”  </p><p>Pointed canines dug into pale skin once more, he wasn’t breaking the skin, just massaging it between his teeth in between hard sucks. Piers whimpered, could he come again? Raihan was close, he always babbled praise when he was close. </p><p>“So pretty like this, you’re always so pretty. I’m gonna get you off again.” Soft kisses were pressed to the purpling marks “If I come before you, I’ll just eat you out till you cum again. You always cum so hard when I do that, love watchin your legs shake. I’ll fill you up, then clean you out with my tongue.  </p><p>Piers came, splattering the pillowcase again while moaning incoherent nonsense.  </p><p>“So Amazing-Fuck!” Raihan emptied inside him with a groan. They both lay there for a minute before Raihan pushed himself up and pulled out. “I kind of want to now.” He said wistfully, watching his cup drip out “Love eating your ass.”  </p><p>“Han” Piers said weakly “I-I can’t, not again. M’ barely keepin my eyes open.” </p><p>He heard a camera click a few times before Raihan leaned over to peck him on the lips. “Sleep then, I’ll clean up.” </p><p>“M’kay.” Piers happily passed out before Raihan got back with towels. </p><p>~x~x~x~ </p><p>Waking up was, surprisingly comfortable. Normally rough sex like this led to full body aches, shivers, and well yeah, his arse hurt, but not as much as normal. He was warm, and the bed felt softer, his legs were propped up and shoulders cushioned perfectly with pillows. He sat up best he could and snorted with amusement, Raihan made him a nest. Judging by how clean he felt he must have given him a full sponge bath as well. Piers stretched, feeling a few thing pop. Actually, he felt less tight and sore than he did yesterday. Rubbing his shoulder, it felt, soft and smelled of clove. A bottle of clove scented massage oil confirmed his suspicions. He- he cleaned him up, properly treated his backside, massaged him, brushed and braided his long ass hair, then got him as warm and comfortable as possible. Piers flushed; his boyfriend was… adorable. Even rough, kinky sex turned into a romantic gesture. </p><p>“Good you're up!” </p><p>Oh, God he brough him breakfast in bed. “Yeah, mornin” Oof that sounded rough, he was handed a glass of water. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I know I'm a garbage cook but even I can’t mess up eggs. Toast, and fruit.” Raihan joined him in the nest of pillows and blankets. “How are you feeling?” </p><p>“Arse stings, but nothing I can’t handle. All this... wasn’t necessary you know. </p><p>Setting the tray in front of him, Raihan pecked him on the cheek. “Anything for you beautiful.”  Piers flushed, staring very intently at his breakfast as Raihan got settled with his own tray. “I did research on aftercare. I’ve uh, never done anything that hardcore before. I mean sure, I’ve done some bondage, some lighter spanking, hold em down and fuck em hard, but... I can’t believe you came three times.” </p><p>“Yeah, that got more intense than I was expecting, not complaining though.” </p><p>Raihan leaned closer, ignoring his own breakfast “You really like all that huh?” </p><p>“Clearly.” </p><p>“You have been, you know, enjoying the sex previously right?” </p><p>Cheeks reddening, Piers nodded “No worries, you were the best I had even before this. It’s not like I want this every time, Gods I'd be so sore.” </p><p>“Best you’ve ever had huh?” </p><p>“Don let it go to yer head mate.” </p><p>“Too late.” </p><p>“Eat yer breakfast before it gets cold.” </p><p>Pressing in close, they both ate in comfortable silence. Finishing their food, Raihan pecked him on the cheek again, and took the dishes to the kitchen. Piers took the opportunity to go to the bathroom. Which he managed without falling. Looking himself over in the mirror quick, he determined his boyfriend had done a more than adequate job of treating his injuries. Once finished, he realized he was shivering, back to Raihan's comically large bed; Gods he felt like he could sleep for a week. </p><p>“You alright Babe?” Raihan's toned arms wrapped around him. Making him feel scrawny in comparison “You’re shivering.” </p><p>“Just cold, comes with being out of bed naked.” </p><p>“Well let's get you back to bed than, I’ll grab you something to wear.” </p><p>“It’s fine, just bed.” </p><p>Raihan pouted “Until you have to pee again, come on love I even made sure your favorite sleepwear was clean.” </p><p>“Soon he was dressed in fuzzy sleeping pants decorated with sleeping zigzagoon and an oversized band T-shirt. Curled up with his boyfriend in the nest, speaking of. “Why did you make a nest?” </p><p>Flushing, Raihan pulled a bottle of water out from under a pillow “I mean, I used to make them when I was a kid, always made me feel better. I even stashed some snacks and stuff.”  </p><p>“So, we’re just staying in bed today?” </p><p>“That is the plan!” </p><p>“Sounds nice, but don’t you have a gym to run? I hope you didn’t call in fer me.” </p><p>“You’re gaining weight!” Raihan blurted out </p><p>Piers leveled him with a look. </p><p>“In a good way!” Raihan rushed to correct himself “You look good, I was worried. You looked borderline anorexic before we started dating.” </p><p>“I was” Piers deadpanned “Had nutritional deficiencies to.” </p><p>Raihan took a deep breath “Let me start again. I’m glad you're taking care of yourself more, but you're still pretending everything's fine, and trying to deal with it yourself. I can tell you’re showing signs of sub drop, so let me take care of you.” </p><p>Piers tensed “Oh, ya really did do research.” </p><p>“Mhm, now I read chocolate and salt help, so I grabbed some chocolate covered slated caramels and pretzels, and plenty of water.” </p><p>“Did you call in then?” </p><p>“No, I had today off anyways, I would have though. Now-” He held a chocolate to Piers’ lips “Let me spoil you.” </p><p>Piers opened his mouth, it was good, expensive stuff. “Wanna find a show to binge?” </p><p>“Sounds great! Anything you need first? I read it can be different for everyone, how do you usually get through it?” </p><p>“Curl up with my Pokémon and wallow in self-pity and loathing with a bag o crisps and a bottle, usually whiskey.” </p><p>That was the wrong thing to say, now Raihan looked like a kicked Yamper. “Don look at me like that love, these were hook ups, they didn’t stick around to coddle me.” Wow way to make things worse “It doesn’t happen to often; I’ve only had sub drop a few times.” </p><p>“I'll get your Pokémon” Raihan said firmly “You can pick something to watch.” </p><p>“Kay” Piers mumbled “Where's the remote?” </p><p>“Hooked up to our phones.” </p><p>Piers snorted with amusement “Of course it is we’re not Neanderthals, fuckin hell mate.” </p><p>With a cheeky grin, Raihan crawled out of bed “Be right back, Rotom can show you the ropes.” </p><p>He found Piers’ team out in the patio garden his Flapple kept. Some of them assisting the small Pokémon. Raihan never got into gardening himself, but was happy to support all of his Pokémon. Even the ones that didn’t care for battling like he did. “Looks nice out here Flapple.” </p><p>The small red Pokémon nuzzled him before disappearing into a bushy plant Raihan couldn’t identify. </p><p>“Hey guys” Piers’ Pokémon looked at him “Piers is having a rough time of it cou-” He leapt out of the way as they stampeded towards the bedroom “Alright than, no explanation needed.” He heard a yelp, followed by laughter as Piers was no doubt tackle hugged by his team. He hopped his rotom was getting pics. </p><p>Piers was indeed, covered in Pokémon when he returned “come on guys, make room for Raihan” Piers laughed </p><p>No one moved, Skuntank glared. It took a few minutes of demanding, pleading, and finally bribing to earn a place in the cuddle pile. Once everyone was settled, Piers put on some show that was known for its sarcastic humor. Raihan fed him another chocolate, and they barely left bed for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: Yeah the nest thing is something I did with my sisters when I was a kid. Hope you enjoyed this is the first fanfiction I have actually finished in... a long ass time. Honestly, not 100% thrilled with it but, back to work tomorrow so this is it. Also spellcheck does not like British slang, especially Piers' accent. Ta loves n_n</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>